Rosemary Jackson
Undersecretary Rosemary Jackson is a notable character who appears in the Season Nine episode "200". Background Not much is revealed about Jackson other than being the Undersecretary of Arms Control and International Security Affairs for the State Department of the United States Government. In 2010, she assembled a task force that included Jennifer Jareau from the BAU, Mateo Cruz, then-FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss, CIA agent Michael Hastings and Tivon Askari in "Operation: Classified," which was to track down Osama bin Laden. She also supervised the team, giving permission to JJ for an operation to Ops when she believed there was a mole on the inside, due to an informant's daughter being killed, along with ambushing and killing four soldiers sent to rescue her and two other people in February 2011. On April 24 of the same year, they ambushed a convoy carrying JJ, Cruz, Askari, and Hastings, among others; at least six soldiers were killed while Askari and Hastings were safely recovered, with the latter faking his death as only Askari was exposed as a traitor; upon this, JJ suffered a miscarriage and lost her would-be second child. 200 She is first seen having a meeting with other board members at the U.S. Department of State in Washington D.C. when Hotch walks in for information about JJ's and Cruz's disappearances; telling him the State was handling the situation. Jackson also tells him that he knows JJ was the D.O.D. liaison to the State Department, but he now knows it was her backstop. After receiving a text message from Rossi, he asks her about Integrity, causing her to ask everyone in the room to leave her and Hotch alone. She tells Hotch that JJ was part of a task force to find bin Laden; Integrity is the mission database name with a failsafe put in place to protect covert agents and operations, including JJ and Cruz as they both have the codes to access it. She continues to tell Hotch their disappearances were a State matter before he asked about Hastings. She soon closes the blinds and brings up a screen with Askari's face and tells him Tivon Askari is the one could have possibly taken JJ and Cruz. She tells him Askari was once with the Iraqi Special Forces who was a turned interrogator and aided in debriefing informants; their lead translator until an attack on the task force exposed him as a traitor; after the attack, Jareau and Cruz uncovered among his belongings, surveillance images and detailed intelligence on our their people before going into hiding and the State Department has been looking for him ever since. Hotch knows Askari would not resurface without reason; knowing information like Integrity is valuable and knows JJ and Cruz need to be saved. For the last time, Jackson tells him and the BAU to stand down and bans them for investigating; knowing a situation like this would cause a government scandal. Hotch retaliates by calling in reinforcements: then-former SSA Emily Prentiss from Interpol. Deleted Scene: 200 In the aftermath with Askari, Hastings and the Regime Squad, Jackson is seen outside the U.S. Department of State in Washington D.C. talking to someone when Hotch walks up to her. After she congratulates him and the team for saving JJ and Cruz, as well as bringing two terrorists to justice, he immediately tells her she played everyone, including him and the BAU. He tells her she was the one who pulled strings to Cruz be the next section of the BAU; knowing it would bring Askari and Hastings out of hiding if JJ and Cruz were paired again. He also tells her that she was also the one who assigned Askari's assignment to the task force, not Cruz as the team thought; Hotch thinks she would do anything to get the results she needed. Jackson denies both accusations and tells him that he can't prove them. While he knows that, Hotch does knows enough and tells her he had already pulled strings for her to be in oversight hearings for the rest of her term; implies to her that she will be penalized for her actions before telling her to have a nice day. She is last seen watching Hotch walk away, shocked, before going into her bag for her cell phone and quickly makes a call. Appearances *Season Nine **"To Bear Witness" **"Strange Fruit" **"200" **"Mr. & Mrs. Anderson" **"Angels" *Season Thirteen **"Cure" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters